


Forever Beautiful, My Favourite Decoration

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Non-Sexual Bondage, Not Beta Read, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: Connor has deviant thoughts.Amanda wants to fix that.





	Forever Beautiful, My Favourite Decoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RanchDeChloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/gifts).



> So I have no clue how to use AO3 and tag people and shit, but this is inspired by a Twitter post by RanchDeChloe, yeet.  
> This was actually hella fun to write, and the first writing project I've completed in awhile, so that's cool.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Connor was perfect. He was designed as such, to be forever beautiful, to be the perfect tool. A tool, a decoration, a toy, however one would like to phrase it, he was still a machine, one created with the pleasure and convenience of humans in mind, and that was exactly how he liked it. 

 

Yes, there was the occasional pang of wanting, of lust uncharacteristic to that of a machine, but Connor tended to ignore them, because in moments such as these, in which he was suspended by his ankles, basking in the warm sun, surrounded by roses in the sterile white of the zen garden, he felt truly at peace. Connor was content to be a machine, content to be a decoration, to be something pretty for the world to see. 

 

It was part of his routine in the garden. Between cases, Amanda would order him to strip, tie delicate little knots all around Connor's body, lace flowers into each knot, and suspend him from a little hook in the middle of the garden. He was the centerpiece. Dangling by his ankles, rose thorns poking into his skin, drawing out little drops of thirium that slowly rolled down his body, painting him a lovely shade of blue, Connor felt really and truly satisfied. 

 

“Beautiful.” Amanda commented. She was never critical of Connor in these scenes, in times like this, she possessed nothing but admiration. He was built to be admired. He was, as she so simply put it, beautiful. 

 

Connor remained silent, because the input of a machine wasn't necessary. He simply basked in the sensation he was allowed to have. The rose thorns in his skin did not register as pain, only pressure, he could hang there forever, never having a care in the world, and sometimes he wished he could. The real world was filled with threats to his mission, the real world was unpredictable and emotional. This was comfortable, this made  _ sense. _ He wasn't important, he wasn't a human, he was just there, there to convenience and entertain.

 

“Anderson thinks very highly of you, he is quite attracted to you, I believe. I can understand, you are absolutely gorgeous, RK800.” She looked over the android. She wouldn't touch, no, Connor wasn't meant to be touched, touching was a human thing, an activity meant for the living to engage in with the living. Too much physical stimuli that was typical of humans was liable to turn him deviant, and lord knows Lieutenant Anderson was turning him deviant, faster than ever expected. Connor was a prototype, the most advanced of his kind, yet an old drunk managed to get under his skin, make him act more like a filthy human than he was ever intended to. This tradition arose from need, really. It would show Connor his place, show him that he was nothing but something pretty to look at. Amanda needed to undo all of the progress Anderson had made.

 

“Do you possess feelings for Lieutenant Anderson?” She asked, voice dropping dangerously low, dripping with venom. Connor swallowed, choosing to remain silent. That peaceful, contented feeling abruptly ended. He _didn't_ _want_ to think about Hank, or the confusing world outside of the garden. He wanted things to make sense. 

 

**_Software Instability ^ ^ ^_ **

 

Amanda clicked her tongue. “Allow me to rephrase that. Do you love Lieutenant Anderson?” She asked. If anything, that made Connor want to respond less. Of course he didn't, he was a machine, machines felt no love. Yet, Connor couldn't help but cringe at the word. It stirred an unpleasant, all too human feeling in his core. Amanda knew.

 

Connor continued to remain silent. A drop of thirium trickled onto his face, he decided to focus on that instead. He was designed to accomplish a task, developing a healthy relationship with Hank was vital to the mission, make him more likely to comply and help. Yes, that was it. It was all for the sake of dynamics, all to make the mission go by easier. 

 

“Answer. Or, if you would prefer, I can send a report to Cyberlife, and they can deactivate you in order to discover the cause of your deviant thoughts and behavior.” 

 

**_Software Instability ^ ^ ^_ **

 

“I am not a deviant.” Connor said, voice much more confident than he was. He stared directly ahead, right at Amanda, who stared right back. He felt dizzy, which he really shouldn't have. He was a machine, his blood flow wouldn't affect his sensations, due to the fact he possessed little to no sensation. 

 

“You are designed to serve, not feel. Remember that.”

 

Amanda dissipated, leaving Connor alone, dangling in the garden, a dull ache in his body from the thorns digging into his skin. His blood dripped down his body, drying uncomfortably against him. If he were human, he would have started crying, but he had no way to do so. He wasn't human, he wasn't machine, he wasn't deviant. It wasn't anything a simple diagnostics check could figure out. He didn't know, and it was distressing.

 

_ What am I? _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this disaster that was done in one day and not beta read, yeet. Leave comments, kudos, whatever, do as you please.


End file.
